im in love with a stripper
by katxhomicide
Summary: mello takes matt to a strip joint for matt's 18th birthday.no one would of thought matt would be happy about it.
1. the birthday

im in love with a stripper

it was matt's 18th birthday and mello had a little something planned.they were to go to a strip joint.(how fun)so he blindfolded matt and drove there.when matt removed the blindfold he was reluctant to go in.  
"no way am i going in there!"matt was trying to get back in the car and failing.  
"yes you are!you need to go in here!"mello started to pull matt toward the door.  
"why do i need to go in huh?is there some secret bomb only i can disarm"  
"yes!"mello got him in through the door.  
"really?"matt was now in the strip joint looking around"where"  
"okay there isn't one"he grabbed hold of matt's arm"but you might as well enjoy yourself"

at that moment two beautiful ladies started to give them lap dances.mello was content with it all, but matt could care less.when the ladies finished up they left to go give other people lap dances.matt stood up and headed for the bathroom.'how could mello do this to me?!'he smacked his head waiting for a stall.'okay i know hes just trying to be nice but a strip joint?!'a door slammed open and a girl walked out of the stall looking pissed as all hell.she had Golden blond hair and the greenest eyes matt had ever seen.'wow is she beautiful' she stopped and glared at matt.  
"well are you gonna let me through or just stare"matt was too caught up in his own thoughts to responded."maybe you want something?"matt still said nothing so she shoved him up against the counter and kissed him violently.matt had no idea what was going on.her mouth tasted like strawberries so he kissed her back.which she wasn't expecting sense she pulled away "your one hell of a kisser"she smiled and left the bathroom.  
when matt was done he went out and found mello.he was watching a stripper eating a chocolate bar.  
"you know i didn't bring you here to stay in the bathroom all night"  
"sorry"matt looked at the stripper and was all of a sudden bumped from behind.  
"come here you little slut!"a man pulled at some girls arm.he was obviously hammered.  
"let go you jerk!"she was pulling away as much as she could and he was about to slap her.  
matt grabbed his hand and punched him out.once he finally saw the girls face he realized it was the girl from the bathroom.  
"mattys being a hero boy?"mello chuckled.  
she fixed her hair and looked at him"don't tell me you did that to get more"  
matt shook his head 'no'"i didn't ask for you to do that in the first place"  
"didn't seem to mind though huh?"she smiled and kissed his cheek"thank you"  
"anytime"matt smiled "i bet"mello chimed in.  
"my names misa"she held out her hand.  
matt took it "matt"

matt spent most of his evening talking to her.she was the bar tender.mello was off on his own somewhere having fun.matt was actually glad to have come here.

**okay that was chapter 1(i know its sort but thats where i wanted to stop).tell me what you think.when i get ten reviews ill write some more:)ttfn**


	2. the movie

it had been a week sense matts birthday and he met up with misa every so often to chill.matt was starting to get feeling for her and boy was it bad.mello could hear him moaning her name in his sleep a little too often.mello never thought he would have to fight for matt's attention before and it was getting on his nerves.misa was going to come over tonight.mello had a plan to make her go away.(oh snap!)

"wake up you dumbass!"shoving matt off the couch.  
"oof"matt had pulled the whole blanket down with him."what the hell?!"he jumped up rubbing his head."what did you have to do that for mels"  
"you were in my way"he turned on the news and sat down.  
"you could've sat on the chair...or asked me to get up"matt rolled his eyes and started a cup of coffee.  
"i tried"he lied taking a bite of chocolate."you just kept saying 'oh misa'it was sickning ya know"  
"what the hell are you talking about?"matt hopped on the couch pulling the blanket on his legs"what is it winter?damn i mean could you atleast turn the heat up"  
"maybe you should wear leather and you wouldn't be so cold"he said smuggly.  
"you'd like that wouldn't ya bondage queen"  
"i don't know if i should kick your ass for calling me gay or calling me a girl!"mello pounced on matt throwing his chocolate in the process.  
"rape!"matt hide under the covers to protect himself from the fury of mello's fist.  
"why i oughta"  
the doorbell rang interrupting their brawl.  
"who is it?"matt got up to answer the door.  
"take a guess"a suductive voice said from the other side of the door.  
matt slammed open the door to be embraced/tackled to death by none other than misa herself.she was wearing the same old seductive clothes as always mello noticed.he stood up and walked out of the room to avoid her.  
"MELLO YELLOW!"next thing he knew he was on the floor covered in kisses."somebody trying to hide from misa"  
"of course not.i was just going to change...again"he looked toward his room to be saved.  
"misa thinks you look good enough to eat already"she planted another kiss on his cheek.  
"how kind of you...i really should change though"he tried to get away.  
"misa will help!"she walked to his room.mello silently begged matt for help, but matt just chuckled and drank his coffee.  
'ill kill that bastard'he thought of ways of revenge as misa looked though his closet.  
"aha!misa thinks you should wear this!"she pulled out girl jeans and a tight black shirt along with his studded black belt.  
"okay you wait out here"he pushed misa out of his room and looked at the dreaded outfit.he didn't even know he owned jeans!matt must have got them for him.'ill kill him!'he put on the outfit along with his black vans."i just know matt is gonna get a kick out of this...so ill kick his ass as soon as misa leaves"he sighed and opened the door only to have his eardrum murdered by misa's "eeek!oh my godddddd! you look AMAZING!"she dragged him over to matt who spit out his coffee in disbelief.  
"wow"  
"i know right?"misa was still clinging onto mello "wow"  
"i know!"she kissed mello's cheek then sat next to matt putting her hand on his tigh, but matt's eyes wouldn't and couldn't budge from mello.  
"wow"  
"will you stop saying that already!"mello growled at matt "im gonna go get my purse out of the car"misa walked out the door.  
'this is my chance to kill him!'he thought.  
"you look hot mels"all of mello's rage went out the window and was replaced with shock.  
"what'd you jus say"  
"don't make me repete myself"matt sipped at his coffee still eyeing mello.  
"okay! so where we going?"misa said as she re-entered the appartment.  
"where do you want to go?"matt said finishing up his coffee/STILL looking at mello.  
"can mello yellow come too?"misa pouted.  
"if he wants to"  
"why not"mello was afriad to say no with the way matt was looking at him.  
"okay!"misa smiled"so where are you two taking misa?"she looked at mello for an answer.  
"the movies"mello didn't really want to go to the movies but it would mean misa couldn't talk and also there was something matt wanted to see there.  
"what are we goona see?"matt said STILL looking at mello.  
"didn't you want to see the dark knight or something like that?"mello acted like he wasn't sure if that was it.  
"you'd really sit through that?"matt finally took his eyes off mello to stand up.  
"why not.i mean i do like batman"  
"alright! then its settled we're seeing the dark knight!"misa said happily.

they got ready to go and left for the movies.it was a quiet drive besides the noise comming from the radio.mello was going to sit a row ahead of misa and matt sense it was thier date.they got thier tickets and bought thier goodies.mello sat a row in front of them with much protest from misa.the theater was packed.mello just guessed it was a good movie until misa remarked about how one of the main chacters had died.'so this movie is like a memorial of him then'mello thought as it got dark.mello could hear kissing durring the movie.he really wish matt and misa would knock it off sense matt did want to see this movie.he walked to outside to get some fresh air when the movie was almost over.he felt like he was being flowed so he turned around and was shoved up against a wall.he couldn't tell who it was sence it was so dark but they kissed him hard and from the smell he knew it was matt.

end of another chapter:) please leave reviews though k? 


	3. the start of something different

"wha-what are you doing?!"mello pushed him away trying to catch his breath.he looked at the worried look on matt's face.as much as he hated to agree,he wanted that kiss.no more like needed it."why would you-"

"i wanted to.i've wanted to for a long time.im sorry mello but i can't go on like this.mello im in love wit-"

"don't!"mello put his hand of matt's mouth."this is crazy talk.your here with misa.shes your date not me.i don't know what possesed you to do that,but it wasn't love so don't even say it was.hell don't even say it was lust!"mello stomped off back to his appartment.he was so glad matt didn't follow him.'im not gay.im not gay.im!not!gay!' mello went into his room and locked the door.he slid down the back of his door and clutched his knees.'oh god make this feeling go away'he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

--

the next morning mello was afraid to leave his room.he stayed in there as long as possible.  
that was until he got so hungry he felt he was going to puke.he snuck out to the kitchen and quietly opened the fridge."why wont you let me love you?im not asking for you to love me back.just accept that i love you."matt was standing behind him.mello refused to turn around.for if he did he didn't know what he would do.

"because its not love."

"how would you know what im feeling mel?!"matt turned him around to stare him straight in the face waiting for a reply."well?"

"your just horny-really really horny."

"if that was the case i would just sleep with misa but its not because i only want to be with you and i've felt this way since we were kids!"mello was looking down at the ground trying to avoid the conversation."i love you so just fucking deal with it mel!"

"WHY!!"

"i don't know"

"then its not love"

"why don't you love me?"

"i don't know"

"then isn't it possible you might?!"

misa walked in the appartment and everything got silent.mello looked at her and laughed."im going to my room.have fun with your girlfriend!"mello started walking toward his room when her was stopped by two muscular arms wrapped around his waist.matt smiled and kissed mello's cheek.

"shes not my girlfriend"

"wha-"

"hes telling the truth mello"misa admited.

"then why were you two going to the movies huh?i think thats called a date."

"we were hanging out..as friends"misa said.

"then why could i hear kissing?!"matt and misa looked at eachother and started laughing.

"that wasn't us"matt stated."it was the couple behind us...i didn't know they were that loud."he chuckled.

"oh"mello looked at the ground again.

"wait a second!were you jealous or something?!"

"no!"

"sure mel.just like you weren't jealous that time i was hanging out with near."

"i wasn't."misa walked out the door to leave them alone.

"do you love me?!"

"no!"

"look at me and tell me that!"

"i don't have to explain myself to you!"mello darted for his room and locked the door.

"dammit mello!"matt pounded on the door."open up and talk to me already!"

"why should i?"

"because i know you feel the same"

"what in hell makes you think that?!"

"you kissed back"matt picked the lock and walked in mello's room.

"i didn't know it was you"

"so you would kiss a stranger"

"maybe!"

"just admit that you knew it was me.i know you want me like i want you."

"that doesn't mean its love."

"then how about be try it out?"matt pinned mello down and strattled his hips.

"try what out?"mello asked afriad of the answer.

"this"matt pulled him into a hot pashionate kiss.

the end of another chapter people)  
got any ideas for the next chapter?  
review!  
the faster i get reveiws the more i write!! 


	4. HOE

**OMG! NO WAY!(i love that smiley ad) i can't stop thinking about this story:) reviews are LOVINGLY accepted3 there shall be no lemon in this chapter...i think...i don't know yet...possibly.thanks for the reviews though. and don't mind my spelling i suck at it...oh my kittykitty killed a mouse today...and brought it to me.lol.OH!OH!OH!IF YOU WRITE ME A ****NICE**** REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER I MIGHT BE REALLY NICE IN RETURN;) well enjoy!3**

_**what is love?**_

Mello didn't know what to do.He was fighting so hard against his lust for the red head on top of him.He finally got hold of himself and put himself ontop of Matt.He had him completely pinned.

"You think its funny pinning me down like that?"

"what are you going to do to me?"matt chuckled.

"payback.for now.for the kiss before that.and for any future things your thinking of doing."

"how are you going to do that mel?"

"simple.piss you off."

"how are yo-"matt was cut off by mello's lips crashing into his.mello removed his hands from restraining the read head.he moved his hands under matt's shirt and started kitting and biting his neck.matt was trying to talk between all the moans.

"how..uhh..is this...supposed to...piss me off?"mello slid his hand over matt's mouth and kissed it.

"less talking"

he removed matt's shirt grinding there groins together repeatedly.matt ran his hands through mello's hair as mello kissed up and down his stomach,ficking his nipples with his tongue.matt couldn't help but moan even louder.mello grinned feeling matt's length hard beneath him 'now that im in control...' mello slid his hand down matt's jeans making more moans exit matt's lips.

"mello stop teasing me..."matt arched his back from the touch.

"no problem."

mello took his hand out of matt's pants and got off of him.her got matt's shirt and threw it at him and left the room.matt put on his shirt and ran out to find mello.he found him sitting on the counter with a half eaten bar of chocolate.his smug little 'i win you lose' look was on his face.matt pulled the bar of chocolate out of his hand and slung it across the room.

"what the hell?"

"im the one who should be saying that to you mel!"

"oh?and why would that be matt"mello smirked leaning closer."did i...piss you off?"

"hell fucking yes you did!"

"hmm.thought you would've expected me to do that...you've known me for so long"matt finally got what mello did and walked out of the room.

"not even a 'you win'?"matt walked back into the room with a bottle of water and dumped it on mello's head.

"what th-"

"hoe."matt left the room again.mello was pissed so he followed matt to his room, but before he could enter matt closed the door in his face and locked it.

"open up!"

"no"

"why not?"

"hmm i wonder"

"just fucking tell me!!"

"though you would've expected me to do this...you known me for soooo long"

"no your just being an asshole"

"you have no right to talk"

"why is that?"mello heard a jiggle of the doorknob and it opened.

"you.are.a.hoe."

"why?"

"ARGH"

matt slammed the door again.mello gave up and went to his room and laid on his bed.matt came to his door and opened it.he walked over to mello and sat next to him.mello noticed a book in his hand.matt sighed and handed him the book.mello exsamined the cover then opened it.it was full of writing...matt's writing.

"what is-"

"when you left to join the mob was when i realized that im in love with you.this book is full of all the reasons i should and shouldn't of told you,ways to tell you, and ways to cope with you never talking to me again" mello looked at him in shock,then back at the book."read it will ya?that should be proof enough that i do love you."

"but matt you don't ha-"

"you the one that wants proof"matt stood up and started to walk out of the room."im going to misa's for a few days.please just read that why im gone."

"why are you going to her-"

"i need to clear my head"

matt went to his room.mello put down the book and followed him.matt was packing his clothes into a plastic bag.matt wouldn't even look at him.mello went to the kitchen for some chocolate when matt walked passed him.he went out the door without a word.

**end...of this chapter:)**

**how will mello do with out matt around?what does the book say?is matt still mad?!**

**only i will know until the next chapter of(dun dun dun) IM IN LOVE WITH A STRIPPER**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**REVIEW!!333**


	5. Thank the radio

**HOLA! okay its time for another chapter...yes i like this story that much :) so thank you for the people that reviewed in that short time i gave lol.this chapter is dedicated to;; ****Moonshadow52 and Metalie's-IQ-is-below-0. thank you for your reviews&keep reviewing.OCC-ness is bound to happen cuz im more dramatic then matt...not mello though thats like impossible :D WELL ENJOY!**

matt had been driving around for hours. he told misa he was going to be there soon,but didn't really want to go there. what he wanted more than anything was to go back to mello. he pulled into a gas station for something to eat. everyone looked at him like he was crazy...must be the goggles.he walked in and went to the food and drinks. he grabbed a bag of chips and a dr.pepper. when he got to the counter he felt his heart sink. mello's favorite candy bar was staring him in the face. he put one on the counter and got out his wallet.the man behind the counter rung it up and took the money.matt took the bag and left for his car. he was fixing his goggles when he turned the corner and saw misa tapping her foot. matt smiled and gave her a hug.

"when you tell me your gonna be at my house don't stay at the gas station behind my appartment for 5 hours matt.i was worried sick...and mello wouldn't answer the phone so i didn't know what happened"

"i just pulled up here..."

"okay well lets go to my place"

* * *

mello had been reading matt's book sinse the moment he walked out the door. he closed the book and walked over to the radio.'i need a break from all this' every channel he turned on love songs were playing and he couldn't help but think of matt.'damn it! i don't love him' he turned off the radio and sat on the couch.

"the news shouldn't be that bad to get my mind off things"he turned it on channel 3 and sat back.

a man was being arrested.then a man in a blue suit showed on the screen."in other news...gay marriage is now legal in california! how nice don't you think kiyomi?" a woman smiled at a black desk on another screen."oh of course! well its time for kira's report! wonder what he thinks of- mello turned off the television.

"damn gays.damn kira.damn love songs!"

he got up and went to his room.

* * *

matt and misa were playing video games with misa's friend sayu.the games sayu picked out made him think of mello even more.they were playing willy wonka but stoped to play some mafia game.matt couldn't help but laugh at her choices.

"so what about your lover boy?"sayu joked.

"hes not my lover boy"matt sighed

"not yet"misa whispered to sayu.

"what?"

"nothing mattipoo"

"i wish you'd stop calling me that misa dear"

"sayu needs a nickname now..."

"no i don't"

"how about girl who gives me here cookie because i beat her at gaming?"

"okay but then your names overdramatic gamer face..." they all laughed.

there was a knock at the door and matt hoped it was be mello.misa opened it to see a boy with white hair standing there.he was holding a white teddy bear and looked around her.sayu saw him and hugged him.near handed her the teddy bear.matt stared but said nothing.

"hello matt.why are you here?"

"umm. i'm friends with misa."

"oh."

"and how do you know her?"

"hes my boyfriend"sayu smiled.

"oh?"matt grinned.

"we must go.goodbye matt,misa."

"bye misa! bye mattipoo!"

"bye"misa and matt said in return.they closed the door and were gone.

"well you can have the bed or the couch.it doesn't matter to me i like both."

"ill take the couch"

* * *

it had been three days and mello couldn't stop thinking of matt.so he gave up and went for a walk and two hours later he was at misa's place.when he got to her appartment he knocked at the door..._loudly_.misa opened the door.

"yes?"

"wheres matt?"

"umm...taking a shower...i think.why?"

"just let me in"mello walked around her to find matt sitting at the dining table drinking coffee.

"lets go."

"why?"

"come on"

"what are your feelings for me?"

"later."

"now"

"i'll tel you later.now lets go."

"im not going until you tell me."

"fine."

"fine what?"

mello walked around the table,kneeled down and kissed matt.when he went to pull away matt pulled him closer.they stopped when they relised misa was staring with her mouth gaped open.mello grabbed matt's bag and dragged matt out of the door without a word.mello walked over to matt's car still holding on his hand for dear life.they got in the car and matt stared to drive home.

"so you read it?"

"twice."

"really?"

"yes and i got sick of hearing love songs on the radio so i thought i'd go for a walk...and i ended at misa's"

"so whats going to happen now?"

"as soon as we get home i'm going to finish what i started before you left."

"hmm"

"hmm?"

matt hit the gas and started to go way over the speed limit.when they got home matt drug mello all the was up the stairs.when they got in thier appartment mello shoved matt against the wall taking of thier shirts.down the hallway they lost thier pants.and the rest of their clothes came off in mello's bedroom.

**okay the scene will be continued in the next chapter if i get reviews say to...**

**i love this chapter though lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. cameraphones

**heyheyhey im back again:) miss me? well i thought i'd update before i got jumped by someone...coughmoonshadow52cough lol thanks for the reviews again:D i finally got my dog to wear a spartan's tee XD(my mom and her bf hate them even if they are THE BEST...besides the WM Zebras!WOOT WOOT!! wayne memorial rocks!)...anyways you want some yaoi??here you go!(pretend this is a heart)**

mello pushed matt onto the bed,crawling ontop of him like only a stripper or mello could do.he held both of matt's hands above his head and kissed him passionatly.he wanted him so bad.wanted to taste all of him.he kissed down matt's jawline to his neck biting just hard enough to hear moans escaping his soon to be lover's lips.matt grinded their hips,making both of them painfully harder.mello moved down to matt's chest where he flicked his tongue over one of matt's nipples.matt bit back a moan,getting his hands free from mello's grasp.he flipped him over so that he was ontop and moved down to mello's pants.with his teeth he opened mello's pants.he slide them down and grinned.

"so you don't wear anything under these..."

"oh shut up and fuck m-"

mello was cut off when matt ran his tongue over the tip of mello's length.he let out a moan,grabbing at matt's hair.matt took him all the way into his mouth and started to go in and out,moving his tongue around his dick.mello moaned even louder not caring if anyone would hear.matt moved faster and deeper making mello moan even louder.he smiled around mello's length.

"matt i'm going to-"with that he came in matt's mouth.matt licked his lips and smiled.

"top or bottom?"

"don't you care?"

"its up to you."

"bottom"matt nodded and pulled down his boxers.

"alright."

mello reached in a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a bottle that said 'chocolate sent' across it and handed it to matt.matt put it on his fingers and stuck one into mello.mello moaned as the second one went it and bucked his hips at the third.matt took them out and slowly pushed his length in.he moved slowly until mello got used to it then started to go deeper and faster.mello moaned when matt hit his spot and matt aimed for it continuously.matt pumped his hand up and down mello's dick making him even harder.matt knew he was about to cum and from the looks of it mello was too.he went in one more time then came filling mello,feeling mello's cum hit his stomach.matt pulled out of mello,kissing him one last time before falling asleep beside him.

--

mello woke to the home phone going off.looking around he saw mello was no longer next to him.he reached over and grabbed the phone.

"hello"

_"matt?"_

"yeah.misa?"

_"mmhmm.how is everything going?"_

"good.why?"

_"you haven't answered the phone.i've been calling sinse last night."_

"oh...well i've been kinda busy."

_"oh my god!details now mattipoo!"_

"no."

_"please."_

"im hanging up now."

_"bu-"_

matt hung up the phone and headed out to see where mello was.as usual he was sitting on the couch watching the news with a chocolate bar in hand.he looked up to see matt standing perfectly naked infront of him and smiled.matt gave him a courious face and mello pointed to him.matt looked down to find out he was naked.

"oh."

"how could you not tell your naked?"

"i just woke up give me a break."

"surreee"mello pointed to matt's room."as much as i enjoy the view i think you should put some clothes on before misa pops through the door"

"she just called"

"yeah she told me not to answer so she could talk to you.shes on her way over."

"what?why?"

like she was on que misa popped in the door"goood morning! how are you...all.oookay somebody needs to put clothes on."

matt rolled his eyes and went to his room to get dressed.as soon as his door closed misa plopped down next to mello.she had a big ass grin on her face that made mello want to punch her.mello tried to ignore it but it was just there.like a very bright shirt.

"what?"

"sooo?"

"what?"

"how are you and mattipoo?"

"mattipoo?"

"yeah."

"do i want to know?"

"huh?"

"im not telling you anything"

"pleaseeeee?"

"go away."

"but?"

"G-O go!"

"come on?!"

"away A-W-A-Y!"matt said as he left his room.

"thank you matt"mello smiled.

"aww.i wish i had a boyfriend."misa joked.

matt sat on the other side of mello.turning from the news to flip through the channels.mello did something matt never thought he'd do...he kissed him infront of misa.misa's mouth dropped open.matt's would of too if mello wasn't in it.misa got up and took out her phone and took a picture.now she might have got away with it if mello wasn't so pissed about it...or it didn't flash and make a click noise.he chased her out the door and down the stairs.matt watched the wole thing from the window.people who were also in the parking lot with mello and misa watched too.talking amoungst themselfs.mello got the phone from misa when she couldn't get her car door open.matt laughed the whole time.when mello got the phone he jumped on it about 20 times.when he walked away from it misa picked it up and took out the chip waving it to matt.

"I'LL GET YOU COPIES!!"matt laughed.

"did i hear her shouting something?"

"you forgot about the chip inside."

"dammit!"matt kissed him on the cheek.

"who is she gonna show that you know?"

"no one i guess."matt laughed and mello looked at him weird.

"what are you laughing about?"

"i love you"

**end of another chapter.should i continue or make this the end hm?**

**making ths was funfunfun:)**

**hope you liked!**

**xoxo**

**REVIEW!!**

**please(heart)**


End file.
